


Kissing Boys Is Icky

by justahopelessssromantic



Category: Mayans M.C. (TV)
Genre: Daddy Angel, F/M, Family, Fluff and Smut, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:21:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24316477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justahopelessssromantic/pseuds/justahopelessssromantic
Summary: A request for Daddy Angel for “ his little girl who’s in head start comes home saying she’s got a little boyfriend”
Relationships: Angel Reyes/Reader
Kudos: 18





	Kissing Boys Is Icky

Sitting on the floor of your living room you were folding the gobs of laundry you had while listening to your favorite true crime podcast through your ear buds. The host was just getting to the description of the grisly murders that rocked London in 1888. You listened intently, relishing in every detail as you folded the sparkly pink leggings of your four year old daughter, Penelope. 

He was now onto the first suspect and you grabbed Angel's Romero Bros work shirt slipping it on a hanger and laying it flat across the sofa behind you smoothing any wrinkles out with your hands. 

You then dug out the various change that littered the bottom of the basket. Angel always forgot to clean his pockets out before throwing a load of laundry in and it drove you insane. You now had a jar full of coins that you were calling your "vacation" fund. At this rate you'd be going on vacation any day now and you just might be going on your own.

Standing yourself up from your seated position that you had been in too long, with a bit of a struggle, you stretched out your back before rubbing your hand over your swollen belly. Smiling you felt the little guy kick at your hand from the inside.

He was either going to be an excellent soccer player or dancer. Or maybe even both, you weren't quite sure yet.

Setting the stacks of folded laundry into your empty basic you hoisted the thing up and was about to head to your bedroom when your front door opened. Slipping the bud out of your ear you smiled at your husband and daughter who just got back from school, "Hey baby. How was your day?" You asked your little mini me.

There was no response as Angel hung her backpack on the hook in front of the door. "Hey, P! You know the rules." Angel's voice stopped her as she attempted to storm past. She may be angry with him but he wasn't gonna let her get away with disrespecting the rules of the house. Whipping around she shot her Pops a glare before huffing and slipping her shoes off at the door. She then proceeded to make her way towards you, stomping down the hall and into her bedroom.

You looked to your husband who was clearly also not in the best of moods, "What the hell happened? What's up with your daughter?" You asked him, you were clearly missing something. 

Slipping his cut off he hung it beside her backpack and slipped his own shoes off setting them nicely by the door. 

He stepped up to you giving you a kiss on the cheek before taking the basket out of your arms to lighten your load. "Did you know our four year old daughter, our baby, apparently has a fucking boyfriend?" 

"What?" You tried your best to keep in the snicker, you really did but you just couldn't keep a straight face.

That was what all this was about?

"Why the hell are you laughing woman? It ain't funny," He scoffed, licking his lips like he does so often, “You know what his name is? Anthony, our daughter is dating a boy named Tony. Fucking Tony!” 

“Oh my god Angel he’s just a child.” Was he really so threatened about a four year old boy named Anthony?, “What are you going to do? Go intimidate a little preschooler?” 

“He’s not a child,” He rebutted, “He’s a little punk who is gonna steal my daughter’s innocent years!” 

“Wow, Daddy is so dramatic,” You remarked, looking down at your bump to the child in your belly. You looked back up at him with a smile on your face. “You know she’s just like you. That’s why you butt heads all the damn time.”

He knew that, that was the problem. As the days went by he could see himself more and more in her. There’s nothing like having a child just like you to make you feel bad for your parents. 

He placed his large hand over your bump, rubbing his thumb back and forth across the cotton of your shirt, “You better be like your Mama little man. The last thing we need is for her to be stuck with three of us.” 

You placed your hand over his, running your finger across the gold wedding band adorning his ring finger. It had been seven glorious years that you had been husband and wife.

“You know that’s not necessarily a bad thing,” you looked just a little longer at the physical representation of your promise to each other, to love the other in the good and the bad, always. You returned your gaze back to those beautiful eyes that had you melting since the first moment they locked on with yours, “to be like you. Sure you are stubborn and selfish and hot headed and..”

“Hey, I thought you said it wasn’t all bad,” he interrupted you, setting the basket of laundry on the table beside you so he could have both his hands free. He stepped closer to you running his hands down the sides of your bump before resting them comfortably on your hips.

“And you have a terrible habit of interrupting me.” You teased grinning up at him as you continued.

“Right,” he chuckled, relaxing in your presence, “I’m sorry. Continue, mi amor.”

“But you’re also so loving. You have the biggest heart, Angel.” You placed your hands on his shoulders straightening out the collar of his shirt, “And you are always doing your best to do the right thing for your club, your family, even when it could put you at odds with those closest to you.” 

You smiled up at him and it was one of the most beautiful sights in the world.

He leaned his head down, gravitating closer to you. You smelled of coconuts, shea butter, and vanilla. You smelled of home. 

Stretching up to close what little gap was left you kissed his cheek, “And your smart,” then his jaw, “And loyal,” then the corner of his mouth, “And so incredibly sexy.” You purred. 

He chuckled biting his lip, “I think you're losing your point here, mi dulce, but I don’t disagree.” 

“And you are loved.” You finished with a passionate kiss. You pecked his lips once more before laying a smack to his ass, “Now go shower. Dinner will be ready soon.”

“God I love you,” he said, grabbing your hand and kissing the back of it before cupping your face with the other and kissing you once more. He ran his thumb across your bottom lip soaking in your features as he pulled away and headed into the direction of the bathroom backwards all while grinning at you, his stunning beauty. His hand was still entwined with yours until he got too far away and he was forced to momentarily part with you. 

You two had been together for a decade now but still acted like lovesick puppy dogs. 

Picking the basket back up you made your way down the hall and to your daughter’s room. Tapping the doorway lightly to alert her to your presence you stepped into the room to find her sitting on her floor playing with her favorite motorcycle Angel had brought home for her after a run. 

Placing the basket onto the bed you crouched down next to her, “Hey baby, do you wanna tell me about it?” 

She rolled the bike back and forth across the floor keeping her focus on the toy, “Why won’t Daddy let me have a boyfriend?” She pouted, “It’s no fair.”

“Look at Mama for a minute baby,” You said gently running your hand over her dark curls. She did as you asked looking up to you with her big brown eyes. She was so much like Angel it was scary sometimes, “Daddy just has trouble sharing sometimes. He doesn’t want to have to share you,” you ran your thumb across her cheek lovingly, eliciting a little smile from her like you always could , “But he’s gonna work on it. Everyone has things they can do better at.” 

“Like I’m gonna have to learn to share once my baby brother comes?” She asked, glancing to your stomach. 

“Exactly,” you smiled down at her, “You are so smart, just like Daddy.” You kissed her cheek straightening back up. “You can play for a little longer but then it’s dinner time.” 

She nodded returning her attention back to her motorcycle making little revving and rumbling noises as she rolled the toy around the ground. You put her clothes away into her little purple dresser before picking your basket up once more. You stole one more glance at your beautiful girl before exiting her room and heading down the hall to Angel and your’s shared bedroom. 

Setting the basket on the foot of the bed you looked up just as Angel stepped out of the connected bathroom with just a towel wrapped around his waist. Smirking he watched you stare at him, "You like the view, mi dulce?" 

"I'd like it better without the towel," you flirted biting your lip as your gaze lowered. 

He shook his head sauntering over to you, "God pregnancy makes you fucking horny." 

"I've never heard any complaints before,” You teased batting your lashes up at him. He cupped your face, kissing you slow and sweet. 

“As much as I’d love to fuck you right now,” you murmured in his ear placing a kiss to his jaw. He groaned loving that foul mouth of yours, “You need to get dressed because dinner will be ready soon.” 

With that you left him to it while you went to round up your daughter for dinner. She picked up her toys like you had asked before washing up for dinner and making her way to the kitchen with you. Helping her situated herself on her chair you placed a napkin over her lap. 

Angel walked in shortly behind you, now much less distracting as he was fully dressed. He pulled you into him kissing you on the cheek as the oven timer dinged signaling your dinner was ready. 

He pulled the lasagna out of the oven and set it atop the stove. Grabbing a spatula he cut the dish into pieces scooping out a small portion and cutting it up into little pieces to cool on Penelope’s favorite Toy Story plate. Next he scooped out a piece for you and then him, followed by some garlic bread to complete the meal with a scoop of sauerkraut spread across your toast just how you liked it. Carefully bringing them over to the table all at once, rather impressively, he set the meals in front of his two girls. 

“Thank you baby.” You smiled at him. Licking your lips you turned your attention to your plate, mouth watering from the delicious aroma wafting from the food.

You gave your daughter a look as she pouted over her food clearly still holding a grudge against her father, “What do we say P?” 

“Thank you Papi,” She grumbled rather begrudgingly before poking at her food with her little fork.

Angel took his place beside you cracking open his beer as he looked at his little world in front of him. He thought maybe she’d drop in by now and be all in his lap like usual but no she was a stubborn little thing. 

“How about you tell us all about Anthony,” You suggested. Angel almost lost his shit as he looked at you wide eyed. She was already pissed at him, he didn’t want to add on to the fury. 

She looked at you very suspiciously, not sure whose side it was you were on, her’s or her daddy’s. She took a bite of her lasagna as she stared Angel down, almost daring him to speak first. 

You were starting to agree with Angel now and really hoped your second would be more like you. To say the atmosphere was tense would be an understatement.

“Daddy promises he will listen and be very understanding, right Daddy?” You looked to Angel with a smile plastered across your beautiful lips. 

How could he say no to you? And you did put him on the spot, “Right,” he gave in. He would try his hardest, if only for you. He leaned back in his chair meeting her gaze and waited to hear all about this Tony kid.

You nodded giving her the room. Taking a sip from her sparkly cup filled with milk she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand before beginning. “His name is Anthony,” she told you proudly with a smile on her face, ignoring her father’s gaze now. 

“Yeah?” Angel spoke up and you prayed whatever came out of his mouth next would not set her off any more, “And what does this Anthony do? Does he work? How is he gonna provide for my baby?” He asked her, trying to throw her off. 

“He’s Spider-Man, duh,” She said as if that should be common knowledge to him. 

He tried to keep his composure but he couldn’t keep the smile from his face, “Spider-Man, huh? You can’t date Spider-Man baby. It’s too dangerous.” He tried to reason with the four year old across from him. 

“But he’s a hero Daddy,” She furrowed her eyebrows at him before her features soften, “Just like you.”

His heart melted as he looked at his princesa. She knew exactly how to soften him up and he was a sucker for that. 

“He’d protect me,” She continued on, “Just like you always do.” She added on to the sweetening of her father. 

“I’ll make you a deal, Penelope,” He said, looking into those soft brown eyes surrounded by those dark lashes of hers as she batted her eyelashes at him. Now that she got from you. “I want to meet this Anthony the Spider-Man and then if he proves himself worthy of mi princesa I will consider it.” 

She thought this proposition over for a moment in her head. It wasn’t exactly a win for her but she had softened him and she could soften him up some more, “Okay.” She agreed with a smug little smile on her face, “Can I be excused now?” She asked. 

She had eaten a decent amount of food during the exchange so you gave her the go ahead. Picking her plate up she set it by the sink and walked off to go play in the living room. 

“You know she just totally played you, right?” You grinned looking over at your husband. You expected there to be much more of a fight but damn was that girl good.

“I know,” He said flashing you a smirk, “But she’s not the only one playing this game, mi amor.” 

You rolled your eyes mentally preparing yourself for the craziness that could await you in this next week. 

—————————————————————————————————————

The next day your husband and daughter got home from school in a much better mood than the day before, thankfully. They were full of smiles as Angel hung her backpack up and they slipped their shoes off at the door like always. 

“How’d it go?” You asked looking between the two. They exchanged a look and your daughter giggled. It appeared they were thick as thieves once again. “Did you meet Anthony?” You asked Angel. 

“Nope.” He grinned at you, “Why don’t you tell Mama what you told me P?” He suggested proudly. 

She shrugged nonchalantly, giving you a hug, “I broke up with Anthony. He tried to kiss me,” she scrunched her little face up in disgust, “It was icky.”

Angel chuckled at that, he’d never get tired of hearing her say that. Hopefully this phase lasted a while, “Yeah, kissing boys is very icky,” He agreed, “Right Mama?”

You shook your head letting out a laugh. At least the fighting was over, for now, “Yep, kissing boys is real icky.”

“And there’s only one hero for me,” She beamed at Angel before scurrying off to play in her room, full of energy.

“What about you Mama?” Angel asked, swaggering up to you, “Is there only one hero for you?”

“Oh yeah, definitely.” You teased, “Superman is plenty enough for me.”

He smacked you on the ass playfully planting a kiss on your cheek before walking off to go clean up from work before dinner.

That night you tucked your little girl into bed and Angel read her two bedtime stories like always even though she was only supposed to get one, he couldn’t say no to her little pleas, before heading off to bed yourselves. 

Crawling into bed together you turned your lamp off and waited for Angel to do the same. Instead he just stared at you with that look in his eyes and smirk upon his face, “I think you’re forgetting something, mi amor.” 

“Yeah? And what might that be?” 

“My goodnight kiss.” He grinned at you and puckered his lips.

“Oh is that so? But don’t you remember kissing boys is icky,” you teased giving him a grin back before turning around and snuggling into the bed facing away from him. 

“Yeah well baby I’m not a boy, I’m a man.” You felt the bed shift as he settled closer to you. 

“Really?” You teased some more, the smile still plastered to your face. You held your breath as you felt his hot breath against the skin of your neck, his large rough hand sliding across your stomach. 

“I was man enough to knock you up twice now, wasn’t I?” he purred into your ear giving you chills. 

He wasn't wrong.

Gently moving your hair from your neck he began kissing and sucking your sweet flesh, his hand wandering down your nightgown and taking hold of your breast flicking your erect nipple with his thumb. 

Your breath hitched as you enjoyed the touch only he could provide you. He grinned into his kisses relishing in how your body responded to him and his yours, his stiff member pressing firmly against your ass. 

Being the tease you were you wiggled your ass against him causing a low groan to rumble from within his chest. His hand wandered down hooking into the sides of your underwear before slipping them slowly down your legs.

Running his hand back up the side of your leg slowly he stopped at your thigh moving his hand in the other direction to tease between your legs. He kissed your jaw, then the side of your mouth, then your lips as you turned your head to meet his face. Running his hand back down your thigh he grabbed behind your knee pulling your leg up opening you further to him. 

Yanking his boxer briefs down whilst never breaking your makeout session he grabbed his hard cock and teased the tip at your entrance collecting your sweet juices. You gasped at the contact and Angel took the opportunity to snake his tongue into your mouth before pushing slowly inside you. 

You took him well, you always did and he stayed still a moment just relishing in the moment of your bodies coming together as one. Once you started to wiggle your hips, desperate for some form of friction he gave in to your needs, and his, and began thrusting at a slow sensual pace, his hand finding its place to rest on your bump. 

He kept his pace slow and teasing. You felt so good wrapped around him, it took everything in him not to rush, but he wanted to prolong the both of your pleasure as long as he could. 

It didn’t take long until you were pushing back against him meeting his thrusts and he knew you had had enough. Littering sloppy kisses across your shoulder he picked up the pace hitting all the right places. His hand traveled to your clit running circles around your most sensitive spot. 

“Fuck,” you moaned out as your walls clenched around him.

“You close?” He murmured into your ear, “You wanna come?” 

You nodded your head finding it hard to muster out any words as he continued his assault on your clitoris while simultaneously thrusting into you with such calculated movements of his hips. 

“Say it,” he growled into your ear, ceasing his hand movements. He nibbled at your earlobe as he waited for the words he loved so much. 

“Fuck,” you gasped out, desperate for him to return his touch, “Yes Daddy,” you gave him what he wanted, “Please.” 

He smirked working his thumb once more as he pushed into you deeper, his thrusts getting sloppier as he began to twitch inside you, you both almost to your breaking point. He quickened the movements of his thumb and it wasn’t long before you came undone around him. Just a few more thrusts and he was right there with you filling you up as he moaned out face buried in your neck. 

You lay there together, spent as he held your back close to his sweaty chest, still buried deep inside you. Kissing the back of your shoulder he mumbled into your skin, “I fucking love you, (Y/N).”


End file.
